There is known a communication terminal receiving entry of a handwriting image from a user through a touch panel. Some of these communication terminals allow the transmission and reception of a handwriting image with another terminal, i.e. the so-called handwriting chat.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-221842 (PTL 1) discloses a communication system and a terminal device thereof. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-221842 (PTL 1), a session control means carries out voice conversation, as well as image and handwriting data communication without requiring permission from the reception side. An image/handwriting data management means includes a plurality of planes, displays the basic image data at one of these planes, and displays handwriting data currently in communication at another plane for overlapping display of these plurality of planes. An image data transmission control means/reception control means transfers and receives the basic image data with the expedient designation and/or data contents switched. A display control means arranges the coordinate system of the basic image data with the handwriting data to exchange the position indicating the handwriting data between the terminal devices, allowing scrolling and display such that the basic image data and handwriting data are displayed at the display means.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234594 (PTL 2) discloses a photo communication system and method as well as an information recording medium. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-234594 (PTL 2), a pair of information communication terminals including image input means for receiving image data from a memory card or the like of a digital camera, data recording means for recording image data and the like, input means for entry of a designation from a user, image display means for displaying a recorded image or the like, data communication means for transferring data such as recorded image with another terminal, and control means for controlling execution of the terminal are configured to allow, upon writing handwritten graphic elements through input means overlaid on image display means while the image displayed at the image display means is viewed at each of the information communication terminals, the handwritten result including an image to be displayed at the information communication terminal of the other party in real time.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-108027 (PTL 3) discloses an image posting management system and an image posting management method. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-108027 (PTL 3), there is provided an image posting management method based on a server allowing communication via a communication network or the Internet, a system manager terminal device, a group manager terminal device, and a user terminal device. The user enters an ID/password for verification in the server. A permitted user is allowed viewing an image with respect to the users in the group. A candidate for membership is designated to belong to any of the groups based on a permission from the system manager, allowing posting, viewing, and printing of an image in that group.